User talk:CrashBash/Ragnabot UK2
Hellbent Hellbent is not good enough to defeat Thor. Thor is going to cause more damage than Hellbent's axe, and Thor will win every battle of the ground clearances. Hellbent will be pushed about a lot, and the hammer should be the killer blow. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:08, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :That relies heavily on Thor actually hitting the target, which it was sorta hit'n'miss at. It also really doesn't have that much of a wedge to work with. CrashBash (talk) 19:12, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I still think you're overestimating the capabilities of Hellbent, which only has holes in the top of Araknia as a case for it. That isn't much of a case at all. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:15, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Just holes in the top of Araknia wouldn't make a case at all, but that's why we also have Mean Streak, which makes it better. To be fair, I did have a tough time deciding, but Hellbent can do more. CrashBash (talk) 19:23, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm happy for Hellbent to beat Thor. Mayhem losing to Trouble 'n' Strife and Thermidor II, however, I do not agree with. How is TnS supposed to rip its wheels off when it could hardly even steer in the first place? I also still don't understand why Colossus is more likely to flip 8645T 2 than the other way around, this is the second time now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:58, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::My reasoning is simple - all Trouble needs is one hit and Mayhem's tyres are off, and Mayhem can't do anything to them anyway. Colossus also has a better wedge than 8645T 2 and evidence suggests that, unlike 8645T, it is capable of righting itself to a degree. CrashBash (talk) 20:28, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Mayhem can't do much to Trouble 'n' Strife, but it can do a lot to Thermidor II. Also notice how all of the damage TnS caused to Wild Thing was a result of Wild Thing driving straight into the disc - Mayhem isn't about to do that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:39, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::::It drove straight into Supernova's. And Mayhem's disc is far too thin and light to do anything major to Thermidor. CrashBash (talk) 21:19, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Twister vs Mousetrap You say that Twister looks vulnerable to Mousetrap's weapon, I'm curious as to how. Because I see a very thin target which is hard to hit, and also extremely hard to approach because of its spinner. If Shredder can slice through the side of Mousetrap, Twister absolutely can, and is overall better. I also disagree with Direct Action falling in the first round, it's better than Warhog AND Lambsy. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:17, March 2, 2018 (UTC) U.R.O. vs Tip-Top Err....good luck? CrashBash (talk) 19:38, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Not even a close shave. U.R.O. didn't have a working weapon, and was covered in what looks like aluminium or very thin sheet steel. Tip-Top beat Cerberus in the qualifiers and heavily damaged other robots at live events (Source: forum posts about Tip-Top in the early 2000's). Its locomotion is flawed, but that's irrelevant against such a poor opponent - U.R.O. could well drive straight into Tip-Top's disc and die outright. Tip-Top for an easy win. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:23, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Wheely Big Cheese's melee Considering you are one of Wheely Big Cheese's vocal critics, I am surprised that you think it would progress from its melee. Sure, Roobarb has a high ground clearance, but at least it survived against both Pussycat and Twister. To me, Wheely Big Cheese is too vulnerable to survive Scorpion's disc. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:23, February 13, 2019 (UTC)